Popularidade
by Watashinomori
Summary: Entre popular e impopular, há o não popular, que não é o mais amado, nem o mais odiado, apenas o mais ignorado. :YaoiSlash::SiriusRemus::AU:


**Popularidade**

**Summary: **Entre popular e impopular, há o não popular, que não é o mais amado, nem o mais odiado, apenas o mais ignorado.

**Beta: **N.Shibboleth

**Aviso: **Fic SLASH/YAOI/MANxMAN etc... se não gosta, suma daqui! Se não sabe o que é... bem... são dois carinhas, bem gostosinhos geralmente, se agarrando até num sobrar nem bagaço... se não gostou suma daqui IMEDIATAMENTE! Se gostou... VIVA!!! Se ainda quiser mandar review **reclamando** porque eu usei seu personagem favorito e você ainda acredita que ele é homem (pobre alma iludida) deixe ao menos o mail para eu te falar onde colocar a review! Passar bem!

**Shipper: **Sirius Black e Remus Lupin

**N/A¹: **AU... e não estou me referindo a maldição do Lupin! Nosso mundo, cronologia própria, a escola não é Hogwarts, não tem Marauders/Marotos.

----

**Parte I**

Um garoto loiro, com seus dezessete anos, estava sentado na mesa de almoço da Escola Particular Cross (**1**), vendo mais uma vez seus colegas de classe bagunçando nas mesas. Ambos possuíam o mesmo tom de negro nos cabelos, apesar do mais alto ter o cabelo mais brilhante, longo e arrumado, o menor tinha o cabelo como um ninho de pássaros e o mantinha curto, com medo do desastre aumentar com o comprimento do cabelo. Ambos usavam o uniforme escolar com completo desleixo, sem a famigerada gravata, a camisa de fora das calças e o paletó aberto e amassado. Eles eram lindos, o maior, Sirius Black, era dono do rosto e do corpo mais devastadores de toda Cross, o menor, James Potter, fazia o tipo intelectual, com óculos e rosto mais puxado para o meigo que para o arrasador, porém intelectual apenas na aparência, ele conseguia ser mais arruaceiro que o amigo. Eles tinham apenas um grande defeito social, cantavam imensamente mal! E era justamente o que faziam agora. Cantavam e pulavam na 'mesa dos populares'.

Remus mirou seu próprio reflexo distorcido no fundo da colher. Seus olhos castanho-claros que pareciam pertencer a um filhote de cachorro. Seu rosto quase feminino. Seu uniforme impecável. E as olheiras de cansaço que se formavam pelas horas noturnas que são dedicadas ao estudo. Com um suspiro ele guardou os materiais e se ergueu da mesa no meio do "Hino da Cross versão 2.0". Viu Sirius o seguindo com o olhar e engoliu em seco, se um dos populares te marcava como alvo, você virava o verme mais nojento da escola. Apressou o passo e esbarrou com o "alvo do momento", Severus Snape.

Ele não era feio, chegava a ser bonito (**2**), até, fazendo o tipo sombrio. Cabelos e olhos negros, corpo esguio e pequeno. Era apelidado de 'Eric', por causa do filme O Corvo, James Potter quem mais pegava em seu pé pela amizade com Lily Evans, a garota popular "super gente fina", como Potter vivia repetindo.

Severus ergueu o olhar com extremo desgosto e bufou.

-Pensei que era um daqueles idiotas, mas foi apenas um retardado qualquer.

-B... Bom dia, Severus.

-Não me chame pelo primeiro nome – e saiu batendo o pé, para se arrepender amargamente ao entrar no refeitório.

O coro do hino mudou para a música criada pela dupla "Por que não lavo meus cabelos?". A escola toda cantava em coro. Severus estava vermelho feito um pimentão, a despeito de sua pele anormalmente pálida. Ele olhava para baixo com uma expressão de "onde posso me esconder". Sirius e James cantavam a parte e a escola completava:

"Oh, Deus!

_Sim, oh, Deus!_ (coro mais alto)

Por que o xampu não rende?

_Por que não, Deus?_

Por que meu cabelo não se limpa?

_Uuuuuuh_

Deus!

_Deus!_

Por que não lavo meu cabelo?

_Por quê? Por quê?" _(**3**)

-De novo, só para o Eric escutar melhor! – e recomeçaram a estrofe.

Antes que pudessem começar a cantar Severus correu chorando, as vozes gritavam agora para que a música o seguisse. Remus olhava incrédulo para os garotos. Lily se aproximara deles e começara a gritar com ambos, os olhos lacrimejantes pelo amigo, Sirius apenas ria, James baixava a cabeça. O maior o procurou com o olhar e Remus gelou, medo e confusão mesclando em sua mente. Virou e saiu. Mal viu os professores indo reclamar com os garotos.

Encontrou Severus na escadaria para o segundo andar. Sentou ao seu lado e estendeu um lenço.

-Não sou nenhuma garota para cair numa cantada tão chula, Lupin – Remus não escondeu a surpresa e abriu a boca. Gaguejou um bocado antes de conseguir formular uma frase.

-Não estou te cantando, de onde tirou isso?

-Todos falam, sobre sua sexualidade, sabe? – ele dizia de maneira fria. – Não me confunda com um esquisito como você. Apesar do que aconteceu lá.

-Eu, bem, sobre isso...

-Não foi sua culpa, eles nem são seus amigos.

-Mas eu sou do conselho estudantil, eu devia...

-Lil é a presidente do conselho, ela deve estar fazendo algo já, ela sempre acha que eu preciso de ajuda, isso me irrita... e por que eu estou aqui te falando isso? Suma da minha frente, seu perdedor – levantou, cambaleou um pouco, e finalmente saiu.

Remus suspirou, já era a segunda vez que suspirava naquele dia, se ergueu para ir finalmente para a sala de aula quando um furacão passou por ele o derrubando escada abaixo, se não estivesse apenas no terceiro degrau seria um tombo feio e memorável, do tipo que estudante nenhum quer ter.

-Black?

-Ah, é o garotinho exemplar. Vai me dar sermão também? Só porque eu fiz uma piadinha com a escória da sociedade?

-Black! Não é assim...

-Você não é ninguém para vir reclamar – ele já havia virado e começado a descer os degraus, um dedo em riste apontado para o meio do peito de Remus. – Você devia estar grato por eu ir demais com sua cara para não fazer um refrãozinho daqueles para você também.

-Não, Black, CHEGA! Você se acha o dono da verdade, um deus que pode fazer o que bem quiser com esse mundo! Mas basta! Você só é mais um rostinho bonito na multidão que se ousar apontar esse seu dedinho manicurado para mim de novo vai virar um pedacinho de carne gemente no chão!

Sirius cruzou os braços divertido. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

-Ora, ora, a carapuça anda servindo, senhor esquentadinho?

Remus bufou, soou igual à Snape, no entanto ele ignorou, e voltou a subir as escadas. Black segurou o seu braço e o derrubou no chão mais uma vez. Agora havia bastante gente em volta. James correra para perto, mas não ousava entrar na briga.

-O QUE VOCÊ...? BLACK EU TE MATO! – ele parou e respirou profundamente, balançou a cabeça e tentou subir de novo. Novamente foi atirado ao chão.

-Tantas vezes assim vai fazer mal ao seu cérebro grande, garoto!

Lupin se ergueu mais uma vez, o rosto vermelho sob a risada da platéia, e avançou mais uma vez. Todos cochichavam sobre ele ser "burro ou o quê?" por voltar a tentar. As apostas já estavam correndo. Remus passou por Sirius que ergueu o braço para derrubá-lo mais uma vez. Rápido demais para Black notar, o garoto que pegou o seu antebraço e o jogou para baixo, aproveitando então para subir. Todos ficaram confusos e Black ficara balbuciante no chão. James tentou seguir o loiro, mas os professores o alcançaram antes.

-James Potter e Sirius Black, expliquem! – foi a última coisa que Remus ouviu.

A dupla ficou o resto da tarde sem nem se aproximar.

-Estou em casa – anunciou, sua expressão triste, pois não havia ninguém para o recepcionar.

Preparou rapidamente o jantar, após um longo banho. Havia uma carta de sua mãe que estava na França, e contas a pagar. Ignorou-as propositalmente e foi direto para o quarto. Morava sozinho há quase dois anos agora, sua mãe voltara para a França depois da morte do pai, Remus sozinho mantinha a casa e a bolsa de estudos. Ele tinha um trabalho de meio período, apesar de que estava de férias. Trabalhava numa loja de produtos orientais, mesmo sendo péssimo em conversar com estranhos, era uma loja meio grande, com algumas filiais em outras cidades. Como tinha poucos gastos era o suficiente para se manter.

Acordou um pouco tarde naquela manhã de sexta. Correu para se trocar, desistindo do banho por causa do horário e do frio, estava perto do inverno. Logo seria Natal, lembrava do primeiro Natal que passara sozinho, no ano anterior, e no do anterior a esse que seu pai estivera no hospital, morrendo com câncer. Tentou ignorar a lágrima que já queria escorrer de seus olhos. Bateu na própria cabeça por parar para pensar bobagens quando já estava tão atrasado. Vestiu-se imensamente rápido, enfiou metade de um pão na boca e correu de casa o mais rápido possível. Esperar pelo ônibus estava fora de cogitação, o colégio não era tão longe, e a despeito do que todos pensavam Remus era bom em esportes (**4**), só não fazia parte de nenhum clube por causa do trabalho.

Entrou correndo na sala de aula sem perceber o olhar que recebeu do baderneiro de plantão, Black. Sentou no fundo, já que sua cadeira de costume já estava ocupada, então se pôs a dar o nó em sua gravata e arrumar, ou pelo menos tentar arrumar, o paletó.

-Não é que o senhor CDF também se atrasa? – então virou-se para o ser vivente que estava ao seu lado implorando para receber um tapa.

-Eu sou um humano, também cometo erros.

-Jura, senhor boletim-impecável?

-Lógico que sim, estou na cadeira ao lado da sua, não estou? – e sorriu com ar superior.

-Metido – e se virou.

Remus olhou incrédulo para o outro. O senhor Sirius "Língua Ferina" Black respondera com um comentário tão infantil? Com uma análise mais atenta ele pôde reparar que Black estava corado. O tom combinava bem com ele, o deixava mais vívido, com um ar mais jovial do que realmente tinha.

-É falta de educação secar os outros.

-Quem está te secando? – Remus murmurou corado, sabia perfeitamente que estivera admirando o outro, e não podia evitar a culpa.

Se Sirius iria responder é um mistério, porque o professor de física entrou naquele momento com um sorriso maníaco e anunciou:

-Prova Surpresa!

Remus ficou vermelho e começou a tentar revisar tudo de última hora, tinha certeza não estar preparado, física e química não eram o seu forte e tinha certeza que esse professor o odiava. Repassou todas as fórmulas contando-as com os dedos. Tentou pegar as anotações, mas percebeu tarde demais que não arrumara a mochila e trouxera os livros do dia anterior. Black cutucou Potter e apontou para o garoto, eles começaram a rir. Eram bons naturalmente naquela matéria. "Deus é muito injusto" pensou Remus no meio de toda essa bagunça.

-Ei, Lupin, como foi? – o loiro estava sentado no chão com as pernas dobradas e a cabeça enfiada entre os joelhos.

-Péssimo, tenho certeza que errei mais de três questões e esqueci quase todas as fórmulas. Por que ele não faz como o de matemática e põe as fórmulas na prova?

-Porque assim seria fácil – só então Remus notou que era Black falando com ele e levantou a cabeça.

-O que raios...?

-Calma, sem xingamentos, estou falando civilizadamente com você.

-Por quê?

-Acho que gosto de você – lhe lançou um sorriso e saiu.

Remus ficou estático no lugar, confuso demais para formular qualquer fio de pensamento, então chegou a conclusão que estivera imaginando aquela cena irreal e voltou a enfiar a cabeça contra os joelhos reclamando da prova perdida.

Chegou em casa arrasado e confuso, o senhor Popularidade não lhe lançara mais nenhum comentário estranho, mas Remus notou que ele não tirava os olhos de sua pessoa. Ele vinha lhe lançando esses olhares há um bom tempo. Diferente de Snape, que tudo acontecera muito rápido, num dia Snape era desconhecido, no outro era o cara mais impopular da escola. Mal havia tirado a camisa o telefone toca. Ele estremeceu, por um instante o nome Black rodou em sua cabeça até ele se lembrar que o outro não tinha seu número. Estranhamente lembrando de uma cortada que ele vira na internet sobre telefones e listas telefônicas ele foi atender.

-Oi? Senhora Yuuko, sinto, Yuuko-san(**5**)!

-Remus-kun, querido, - ele não conseguia se acostumar com aqueles sufixos japoneses – eu só queria lembrar que você volta a trabalhar semana que vem. Eu preciso muito de você aqui na loja, Remus-kun.

-Sim, Senho... Yuuko-san.

-Oyasume Na Sai...

-Er... erm... Boa Noite – e desligou.

Fins de semana tendiam a entediá-lo, aquele não foi exceção. Não tinha dinheiro para comprar coisas divertidas como computadores ou consoles ou tv fechada, então via a programação irritante de fim de semana o dia inteiro, com seu cobertor e travesseiro na sala, comendo porcaria, ou os restos da semana. Quando se animava o suficiente ele alugava algum filme. A semana chegava como uma bênção.

Segunda acordou tarde de novo, não tão tarde, mas tarde o suficiente. Arrumou sua mochila e colocou o uniforme da loja, embora ele ficasse corado em usar aquele kimono, ou quando a senhora Yuuko o obrigava a colocar roupas de garotas que ela dizia ser um estilo de onde vinha, muito popular e blá blá blá. Tinha vezes também que ela o obrigava a usar roupas minúsculas.

-Eu acho que ela me vê como um manequim.

Colocou a mochila nas costas e correu de novo para a escola. Chegou na sala em cima do horário, mas de qualquer forma o lugar que sempre ocupava havia sido pego por outro aluno. Sentou novamente no fundo, com a turma popular. Viu a sombra de um sorrisinho passar nos lábios de Black, e este cutucar Potter.

-Olha, Jimie, quem está se degenerando!

-Não é nada disse, Black. Deixarei bem claro que eu não gosto da companhia de vocês. Eu ando acordando um pouco tarde ultimamente.

-Além de tudo inventa desculpas pífias!

-Ei, Sirius, ele não gosta da nossa companhia! – gargalhadas.

-Esse aí não gosta da companhia nem da sombra dele! – mais gargalhadas.

Remus afundou na carteira. Irritado com o comentário, ou pior, com a verdade incluída nele. Não que ele não gostasse de companhias, pelo contrário. Ele que não era exatamente sociável. Não conseguia falar com ninguém, não conseguia se tornar amigo de ninguém. O professor entrou na sala, lançando um olhar estranho para o seu aluno mais aplicado e para os garotos que sentavam ao lado dele, com sorrisos no rosto. Ele suspirou e soltou um "o mundo está perdido" para finalmente começar a aula.

O garoto praticamente correu para o refeitório naquele dia. Estava completamente morto de fome, na correria esqueceu de tomar café-da-manhã. Sentou no seu lugar habitual, após pegar a bandeja com comida com a moça que serve, e começou a comer calado. Sentiu duas pessoas se aproximarem, mas não era de se espantar num refeitório particular que pessoas passem, e até esbarrem em você. Estranho era quando os dois garotos mais populares de todo o colégio sentavam na mesa dos excluídos ignorando completamente a comoção criada com o ato.

-Hey, Lupin, você é bom em Biologia, né? – o loiro suspirou. "Só podia ser" pensou.

-Sim, de certa forma.

-Tão umidozinho, nosso garoto! – Sirius interferiu, aproximando-se suavemente e tocando o rosto de Remus com um quê de drama. – Você poderia salvar estas pobres almas da recuperação?

-Vocês não estudaram? Mas a prova é amanhã...

-Não – responderam em uníssono.

-Lily explicou, parece que ela, a professora, vai ter que ir fazer um exame, ou qualquer coisa, queria que fosse um funeral dela mesma, mas que seja, ela vai ter que ir e trocou com o professor de hoje. Foi de última hora, mas como ela tinha marcado faz tempo o médico ou o que seja, ainda acho que ela tá é pagando um gigolô bem caro, o diretor a deixou trocar.

-Potter! – Remus repreendeu. – Tudo bem, eu já estudei para essa prova mesmo. Qual a dúvida?

-Bom eu tenho uma pergunta sobre uma questão no livro – Sirius pegou o livro de biologia e colocou na mesa, folheou por um tempo e então voltou ao índice – Qual o assunto mesmo?

Lupin praticamente se jogou na mesa. Terminou de engolir o seu almoço e implorou aos céus para conseguir ensinar tudo a eles naquele intervalo.

-REMUS VOCÊ É UM ANJO! – Black pulou em seu pescoço na hora da saída.

-Black, solta! Não me chame de Remus – apesar da sua terrível mania de chamar todos pelo nome, ele não gostava de tratar esses dois particularmente assim.

-Mas você é! São Remusito!

-BLACK – e riu ,ele tinha que assumir que aquela fora engraçada.

-Você ri! Fica bonito assim – Lupin corou profundamente.

-Black! – sua repreensão estava bem mais fraca.

-Não fica assim, olha, você realmente me salvou da recuperação, se não fosse você eu teria bombado! Agora, como retribuição eu te ensino física, já que a recuperação é semana que vem. Pode ser no fim de semana? Seus pais vão deixar?

O menor baixou a cabeça com um suspiro, então volto a erguê-la com um sorriso.

-Tudo bem.

-Tenho que ir, Remus, tenho atividade de clube agora. Pode me chamar de Sirius, se você quiser. Até amanhã!

E saiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Remus chegou à loja "Yuuko's Place" no horário de sempre, a dona da loja estava zanzando pelo lugar analisando tudo. Viu Lupin entrando e o cumprimentou. Então o garoto foi para os fundos da loja e colocou o kimono. Voltou para a frente e começou a trabalhar. De início era fácil, só varrer ou arrumar alguma coisa, mas quanto mais tarde chegava mais clientes apareciam, o loiro tinha pavor de se relacionar com pessoas, e esse era o trabalho de vendedor, mas com um salário daquele por tão pouco trabalho ele tinha que fazer.

Devia ser por volta das oito horas, o movimento já estava voltando a diminuir, ele reorganizava algumas caixas com aqueles "malditos palitos de churrasco" que ele odiava. A sineta da porta voltou a tocar. Colocando as caixas de lado ele foi até o cliente.

-Nossa, Sirius! Olha que garoto fofo!

-Bella, olha o escândalo!

Sirius Black estava parado, apesar do que tinha dito, com um sorriso no rosto. Remus corou. Ficou vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Quase começou a entoar uma prece de agradecimento pela senhora Yuuko não ter colocado aquelas roupas estranhas nele. Black visivelmente estava voltando da escola, enquanto a garota que ele acompanhava, que devia ser pouco mais velha (**6**) que ele, era muito parecida com ele fisicamente, cabelos longos e negros, alta, esguia e imensamente linda. Ela vestia um vestido caro, com acessórios caros, tudo nela indicava riqueza e luxo.

A senhora Yuuko aproximou-se da jovem e começou a conversar com ela. Então a levou para olhar a loja.

-Parente sua? – Remus mordeu a língua depois. Não devia ser tão curioso.

-Prima, a gente mora na mesma casa – e deu de ombros. – Mas eu concordo com ela.

-Ahn?

-Você fica fofo nesse kimono – e sorriu. Remus sentia que estava virando churrasco de tanto que corava.

Sirius se aproximou e começou a mexer em seu cabelo, Lupin não pôde deixar de gostar. Ninguém o tratava assim desde que seu pai adoecera. Black deu mais um passo a frente.

-É aniversário dela, então prometi comprar um presente caro.

-Ah – o loiro não entendia sua própria falta de palavras. Sirius baixou um pouco mais a mão, acariciando seu rosto.

-Apesar de não ter nenhum traço oriental, você fica bem de kimono. É verdade...

-O quê?

-É verdade que a tradição japonesa diz que não se deve vestir nada sob o kimono?

Silêncio.

-Hein? – insistiu.

Silêncio.

Remus estava no mínimo escarlate. Seu próprio cabelo parecia ruivo de tão vermelho que seu rosto se encontrava. Instintivamente suas mãos foram para frente de seu kimono, como se para proteger sua integridade. Ele baixou a cabeça com vergonha. E começou a gaguejar. Viu a mão de Sirius se erguendo e sentiu ele parando com as carícias.

-Vou ter que confirmar! – e começou a tentar abrir a roupa do garoto.

-Black, não! Pára! SIRIUS! – gritava de acordo com as investidas do garoto.

-De novo – pediu sorrindo, soltando a roupa do garoto menor.

-De novo o quê?

-Me chama de Sirius, eu gosto do meu nome saindo de sua boca.

Remus não garantia mais se conseguia ficar em pé.

-SIRIUS! SIIIIIIIIIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! JÁ ESCOLHI! VEM PAGAR!

Com um sorriso galanteador ele saiu. Remus continuou parado olhando o vazio, as pernas trêmulas e o rosto vermelho. Black passou por ele para ir embora lhe dando um tapinha na cabeça, enquanto a tal prima comentou mais alguma coisa que foi ignorado.

-Droga! – sussurrou. – Sirius! EI SIRIUS! – saiu correndo atrás do garoto.

Esse parou e voltou-se para o colega com um sorriso.

-Sim?

-Não conta a ninguém na escola, por favor.

Sirius fez uma careta, mas concordou. Mais tranqüilo Lupin voltou para a loja.

Naquela manhã ele acordou cedo. Chegou à escola no horário de sempre, apenas para encontrar Black sentado na própria carteira apontado para a do seu lado. Enquanto Remus pensava no que fazer o moreno já havia pegado suas coisas e colocado na carteira.

-Não pense que vai sentar conosco pra depois nos esnobar! – repreendeu. – Quer queira quer não, agora você é do fundão! – e riu.

-Essa riminha foi tosca! – Sirius devolveu com um sorriso.

Lupin sentou na carteira e olhou para o colega que aproximava as três carteiras cantarolando o "Hino da Cross versão 2.0".

-Você parece feliz – atestou Remus.

-Ah, sim. Gosto de fazer amigos novos.

-Como se você precisasse – e suspirou, deixando a cabeça cair na mesa.

Black aproximou-se e tocou o topo de sua cabeça.

-Como assim?

-Você é popular, todo o colégio te ama, te idolatra. Todos querem ficar perto de você e... e... e ser você, ou conhecer você, ou sair com você! Não é como se você fosse um zé ninguém como eu!

-Não é assim, Remus.

-Não?

-Não! Olha, eu não gosto dessa coisa de popularidade, quero dizer, gosto, mas não tanto como parece! É chato todas as fofocas da escola serem sobre você, ou todo mundo que se aproxima é só para ter um pouco de fama. Tirando o James, não sei quem é amigo de verdade ou não, quero dizer, tirando o James e você agora – repentinamente ele corou. – E você não é um zé ninguém, eu sempre te notei.

O loiro agradeceu o fato de estar com a cabeça baixa, assim Sirius não notaria sua vermelhidão.

-Desculpa se eu te passei uma imagem errônea sobre minha pessoa.

-Esqueça isso.

-Que é isso, é legal saber que você não é tão ácido assim quando se conhece melhor!

-Black! Eu...

-BOM DIA, POMBINHOS! Parem a agarração e deixem-me entrar. Ah! Sentiram minha falta?

-Não, Jimie! Alguma proposta indecente marcada para hoje, ou apenas vai tentar levar os foras de sempre?

-Que é isso? A Lily tá quase na minha!

-Só se for na sua imaginação, docinho!

E James ergueu, vergonhosamente, o dedo médio em direção ao amigo.

Remus sorriu, nunca havia reparado como eles eram divertidos, isso claro, quando não humilhavam ninguém de maneira infantil e covarde.

-E agora, Remus? Não tem a desculpa de ter chegado tarde!

-Fui arrastado até aqui – respondeu simplesmente.

-Sirius? Você realmente fez isso?

-Me deve quinze pratas, mané! Eu disse que tinha coragem!

-Depois disso te dou trinta para vocês irem para o cinema – e riu. Sirius corou e Remus não entendeu. Black resmungou algo para o outro moreno que apenas riu deixando o loiro ainda mais confuso.

Passar o tempo com eles era mais divertido do que parecia até uns dias atrás. As conversas não eram tão fúteis, apesar de algumas serem extremamente idiotas, e eles não pareciam tão metidos, só eram egocentristas naturais. Remus, desacostumado a ter amigos, apegou-se a eles inteiramente. Era legal passar a hora do almoço com alguém, ou algum horário vago. Ele não podia evitar notar Sirius, em apenas uma semana o moreno povoara todos os seus pensamentos. Ele pensava em Black o tempo todo, em como seus cabelos pareciam magníficos sob o sol, ou como parecia um anjo quando dormia, como era inteligente, etc. Quanto mais tempo passavam juntos Lupin se reconhecia menos, seus pensamentos ficavam mais indecentes e Remus notava coisas que nunca notara antes, o corpo de outro garoto de repente se tornara atraente, o rosto de outro garoto de repente era lindo, e se pegar olhando para as calças de Sirius não era nada agradável. Ele tentava explicar isso de qualquer maneira para si mesmo, mas era quase impossível. Sozinho em casa ele entrava em crise. Havia sido apenas uma semana, e fora o suficiente para virar todo o mundo de Remus de cabeça para baixo.

**Notas:**

(1) Sim, baseada na escola Seijyo da CLAMP...

(2) OOC, sim...

(3) Vou largar a vida de Ficwriter pra virar compositora para bandas!

(4) Mais um OOC na fic!

(5) Sim, descarado mesmo, algo contra?

(6) Lembre-se cronologia própria, alguém já viu o OVA 3 de Naruto? Já viu a cena que o Yondaime passa por ele? Pode acontecer o mesmo com James e Harry!

**Parte II**

A campainha tocou cedo naquela terrível manhã de sábado. Remus Lupin passara a noite inteira discutindo consigo mesmo, tendo dúvidas de sua própria sexualidade. A campainha insistiu. Alguém do lado de fora queria mesmo entrar. Remus colocou a camisa do kimono por cima do pijama gasto e caminhou até a porta. Abriu sem nem ver direito quem era e estava pronto para mandar quem quer que fosse embora, mas não esperava ver aquele que iniciara todos os seus conflitos internos da noite anterior.

-BOM DIA, BELA ADORMECIDA! Espero que a princesa Aurora não tenha esquecido que hoje vamos estudar física!

Remus então lembrou. Ensinara a Sirius onde era sua casa na quinta. Não esperava que ele fosse acertar.

-Precisei bater em cinco casas diferentes até acertar, seus vizinhos são muito chatos! – ele respondeu. – Não faça essa cara de surpreso, é que sua expressão quando tá com sono é muito fácil de ler! – e gargalhou.

-Vou tomar banho, ignore a bagunça.

-Que bagunça? Uns livros jogados? Você nunca entrou no meu quarto mesmo – e sentou no sofá lançando olhares que diziam "Ele morde" para os livros complicados de Remus.

-Cuidado com eles, eram do meu pai – e sumiu no banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, o coração tão acelerado que parecia que teria um ataque a qualquer hora. Colocou uma roupa qualquer e caminhou para a sala com os materiais.

-Devia ter ficado com o pijama, combinava melhor com você – e sorriu.

Lupin se perguntava como algo tão minúsculo e puído quanto seu pijama preferido podia combinar com ele.

-Bem, onde você tem dúvida?

Remus pegou o livro e folheou por um bom tempo até parar no índice. Então apontou para o título do livro.

-Nisso aqui. Nisso aqui tudo! Essa coisa não entra na minha cabeça! DEFINITIVAMENTE!

-Acalme-se. Não tente destruir o livro – então puxou a mesinha de centro e sentou ao lado do garoto. – Vamos começar do assunto da prova, o resto você não vai precisar, o que precisar diz no exercício.

-Certo – suspirou.

Black estava estranhamente perto, embora não tão estranho depois daquela semana, isso mexia com todos os seus hormônios. Dali podia vislumbrar a tez alva com perfeição e os olhos cinza, o cabelo negro fazia cócegas e sua bochecha e seus olhos seguiam hipnotizados os dedos longos que escrevendo fórmulas a sua frente. Tentava ignorar a ponta da língua que aparecia por sobre os lábios rosados quando ele pensava em alguma coisa que esquecera de colocar. Enquanto fazia tudo isso ainda brigava consigo mesmo tentando se obrigar a parar de olhar.

-Remus, quer bombar de novo?

Ele havia virado. Os lábios erraram sua pele por milímetros, a respiração acariciava sua orelha. Remus fechou os olhos com força. Todos os esforços de Lupin foram por água abaixo.

Formou-se um silêncio incômodo. Sirius respirou profundamente, que àquela distância provocou um intenso arrepio em Remus que não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Black diminuiu a já quase não existente distância entre os dois e encostou os lábios na pele do pescoço do loiro, que soltou um suave gemido. Sugou com avidez, o garoto menor soltou um outro suspiro, só que dessa vez longo e bem mais ruidoso. Sirius moveu os lábios para sugar o lábio inferior de Remus. Com outro suspiro de rendição ele entreabriu os lábios, dando acesso para a língua de Sirius. Em um tempo menor que o que seria normal o calor tornou-se insuportável. As mãos de Sirius, que antes se encontravam nas costas do garoto menor, correram para arrancar a própria camisa e a tirou de um puxão. Então ele segurou o rosto do garoto menor entre as mãos.

-Eu quero isso há tanto tempo – sussurrou entre ofegos antes de puxá-lo de volta para o beijo.

As mãos grandes de Sirius correram, agora, para a camisa do garoto menor, este engasgou e o empurrou suavemente apartando o beijo.

-Isso está indo rápido demais! É o meu... quero dizer, nosso primeiro beijo.

-Você é virgem? Completamente virgem? – o tom de Sirius era divertido.

O loiro corou de vergonha.

-Eu... Bom... É que...

-É! – era uma afirmação.

-Sirius, por favor, não espalhe na escola – ele segurou o braço do outro com força.

-Quê? É a segunda vez que me diz isso! – Remus baixou a cabeça arrependido, Black estava realmente ofendido. – Você está andando muito com o Eric (**1**). Demais pro meu gosto, deixe-me acrescentar.

-Ahn?

Sirius ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto do outro, o aperto em seu braço afrouxou. Ele tinha um sorriso cálido no rosto.

-Na verdade, me deixa feliz que o seu primeiro beijo tenha sido comigo – Remus ergueu a cabeça em sua direção. – Eu realmente gosto de você. Deixe-me ter mais que o seu primeiro beijo, deixe-me ter todas as suas "primeiras vezes" – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro rouco e sedutor.

-Eu... Eu estou satisfeito com minha virgindade – retrucou nervoso.

-Não tenha medo.

-Não tenho! – Sirius respondeu com uma risadinha.

-Deixe-me dar uma palhinha então, se você quiser continuar virgem depois disso, eu paro – sorriu galanteador, sem parar de acariciar o rosto do outro. – Eu prometo não ir muito longe.

Remus hesitou por muito tempo, por fim seus hormônios falaram mais alto.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Iubikiri?

-Quê?

-Nada, esquece.

Lupin se ergueu e com um peso, e borboletas, no estômago levou Sirius para o seu quarto. Sua razão gritava para ele parar e expulsar Sirius de sua casa por toda a eternidade, mas no momento todo o seu corpo era incapaz de ouvi-la, não importando o quanto ela gritasse. Não entendia porque confiava tanto nele, ou talvez nem confiasse, fosse apenas sua vontade de satisfazer aquele desejo insano, mas de uma maneira ou de outra o achara sincero.

Sentou na cama de casal, puxando Black pela mão, este caminhou sorrateiro até o pequeno Lupin. Colocou a mão contra o peito menor e o empurrou até que ficasse deitado na cama. Recomeçou a beijá-lo, inicialmente sugando suavemente os lábios macios do outro, para terminar num beijo molhado. Remus ofegava um pouco após o beijo.

-Calma, Rem. Eu fiz uma promessa, não fiz?

-S-Sim.

-Então relaxe – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Colocou a mão sob a camisa, acariciando suavemente o seu ventre. Remus retesou o corpo por inteiro soltando um gemido baixo. Sirius repetiu o movimento três vezes antes de tirar sua camisa. Então separou os lábios para poder beijar a barriga do garoto menor. Remus tremia delicadamente, gemendo a cada administração de Sirius. Black começou a mordiscar a pele já sensível, depois enfiou a língua em seu umbigo, o fazendo arquejar. Com um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, o moreno começou a subir pelo seu torso.

-Eu disse que não faria nada indevido.

A resposta de Remus foi apenas mais um gemido.

A língua molhada traçava um caminho quente pelo seu corpo, ele sentia perfeitamente onde quer que Sirius o tocasse. Ele parecia estar derretendo. Então tudo parou. Sirius havia se erguido do corpo menor e mantinha aquele sorriso sádico. Com um movimento tudo voltou em maior intensidade. Black agora segurava com uma mão um de seus mamilos e o outro ele prendia entre os lábios o sugando com força, enquanto beliscava o outro.

-Sirius! – gritou, arqueando o corpo para tentar mais contato. – Ma... is...

-Com prazer – disse antes de passar a língua pelo mamilo rosado que já estava rígido.

Após mais provocações na mesma região ele preferiu mudar para o pescoço, mordendo e sugando enquanto continuava beliscando os mamilos. E tudo parou de novo, o quarto ficou em silêncio, cortado apenas pelos gemidos baixos e respiração irregular de Remus.

-E então? Quer continuar virgem? – Remus ergueu o rosto, numa falha tentativa de expressão mordaz.

-Céus, Sirius! NÃO! – e puxou o rapaz para baixo num beijo.

Aquilo pareceu atiçar o garoto maior, que arrancou as próprias calças como que por mágica. Guiou a mão até a calça do garoto menor a puxando. Baixou o corpo, beijando o torso do loiro por onde passava, até os quadris estreitos dele, então o beijou suavemente por cima da cueca.

-Não se preocupe, eu serei cuidadoso.

Finalmente tirou a peça com um puxão forte causando um ofego no loiro. Remus gemeu baixo de confusão e um pouco de receio, mas principalmente de expectativa.

-Ora, ora – sorriu malicioso para o outro jovem.

Lupin corou de maneira furiosa e instintivamente tentou se afastar do rapaz que o segurou no lugar com delicadeza. Içou o corpo novamente até ficar frente a frente com o amante, o sorriso malicioso se estendendo. Tocou suavemente o rosto avermelhado dele, seu sorriso tornando-se doce.

-Todo dia, sempre, me perguntava se um dia meus sonhos mais molhados se tornariam verdade. Tão fofo, tão belo. Dentre todos, o único que não me olhava. Finalmente – sussurrou.

Baixou o rosto para beijá-lo. Remus enlaçou o pescoço do outro tentando diminuir a distância entre os corpos. Desesperado de tão excitado ele tentou se roçar no outro que mantinha uma odiosa respeitável distância.

-Você realmente vai me fazer implorar?

-Você não imagina como me tenta – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Depois desses anos todos tentando conseguir sua atenção, acho que eu mereço um pouco, não?

-Sirius! Isso é tortura – o moreno passou a mão por todo o corpo frágil do outro garoto. Remus ofegou.

-Ah, sim! Doce inocência, tão pouco e já está nesse estado? Embora eu não possa falar muito – voltou a beijá-lo.

-Si... rius...

Lupin levou a mão até a cueca do outro rapaz, puxou-a.

-Apressado – riu.

-Não... você... Merda! – soltou um longo gemido quando Sirius envolveu sua ereção com a mão.

-Não fale coisas baixas, isso tira todo o clima – sorriu mais uma vez sádico, erguendo as mãos.

-Então dá para... ah.. me deixar... pen... sar... – voltou a acariciar o membro do outro.

-Que pena, isso não está nos planos – recebeu o que deveria ser um olhar mordaz.

-Digo... o... mesmo...

Remus ergueu uma de suas mãos e tocou de maneira tímida o membro do rapaz maior. Sirius arqueou todo o corpo arquejando. Ele lançou um olhar de falsa irritação para o menor.

-Isso foi golpe... baixo. Muito baixo.

-Desculpe – sorriu o garoto.

Com um olhar malicioso e sem mais palavras, Sirius voltou a descer. Beijando por onde passasse. Seus lábios chegaram muito rápido até a virilha do outro rapaz, ele segurou a ereção com uma mão e começou a lambê-la. Lupin agora perdera completamente a capacidade de raciocínio, balbuciava coisas incoerentes. Quando Black colocou seu membro em sua boca ele gozou. Era uma explosão de sensação, ele nunca tinha sentido nada assim, nem remotamente parecido. Ótimo era o mínimo que aquilo era.

Era sua primeira vez, ele ficou constrangido logo, virando o rosto para o lado contrário, sentia que deveria ter dito algo, mas antes que pudesse pensar em falar alguma coisa já havia acontecido. Sirius se erguia limpando a boca com a mão.

-Ei, não fique assim, foi bem rápido, mas foi sua primeira vez, e também, eu sou bom. Vem cá – sentou na cama puxando o loiro.

-Eu devia... eu...

-Chega. Isso ainda não acabou – e o beijou. – Logo você fica bem de novo.

Não precisou esperar tanto assim, as carícias misturadas com o novo e estranho sabor do beijo logo fizeram Remus voltar a se excitar. Era tudo estranho, na primeira vez. Aquele gosto, seu gosto, normalmente deveria ter gosto ruim, mas naquela situação era minimamente excitante.

-Ora, ora! Agora é minha vez – e empurrou novamente o garoto na cama sem deixar de acariciar sua ereção. – Escute, antes de eu fazer qualquer coisa quero que fique claro, não vou te machucar. Eu espero isso há tanto tempo, mas se você pedir, eu paro.

-Não...

-Acalme-se, eu vou fazer de tudo para que não doa, mas dói, dói um bocado no começo. Mas vai passar – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Você vai se sentir ótimo num instante. Há maneiras diferentes de se fazer, por mais que eu queira ver seu rosto enquanto fazemos isso, eu vou escolher a que menos dói.

-Ver...?

-Sim, dá para fazermos isso de frente... você nunca pensou nessas coisas?

-Céus, Sirius... não! Por que você... acha que ainda sou... virgem? – um gemido quando Sirius apertou seu membro.

-Hm... bem lembrado... Eu serei bom para você – e voltou a beijá-lo.

Ele moveu Remus para que ficasse de costas, sem encostar o quadril na cama, colocando um travesseiro de apoio. Beijou suavemente suas costas, continuando as carícias em sua ereção, uma mão ele acariciou as nádegas do loiro, um dedo provocando sua entrada. Remus soltou um gemido alto.

-Gosta?

-Sim, SIM! – gritou em resposta.

Black começou a introduzir o dedo. Colocava um pouco e tirava todo, um pouco mais por vez, até conseguir coloca-lo inteiro de uma vez. Remus contorcia-se todo na cama, gemendo e pedindo por mais. O moreno mudou a forma como colocava o dedo e fez Lupin gritar.

-De novo! Pelo amor de Deus, de novo! – implorou.

Ele repetiu o movimento mais algumas vezes. Então lambeu um outro dedo e começou a colocá-lo junto da mesma forma que fez com o primeiro, ele abria os dedos e os dobrava, tentando alargar a entrada estreita. Remus tremeu incomodado, aquilo era estranho. Ele agarrou os lençóis com força, mordendo o travesseiro que estava na sua cabeça para evitar gemer de dor. Porém Sirius repetiu o movimento que havia feito antes obrigando Remus a gritar mais uma vez. A mão que acariciava seu pênis foi até o seu rosto o virando de lado o máximo que conseguia. Black então o beijou, enquanto colocava e tirava os dedos.

-Posso?

-O... quê?

-Entrar... diz que sim, eu não suporto mais, preciso...

-Sim – ele sussurrou.

Sentiu as mãos grandes de Sirius o erguendo e colocando de quatro na cama, seu rosto ferveu de vergonha, mas Sirius logo estava grudado em seu corpo, beijando toda suas costas. Uma mão cariciando novamente sua ereção. Sentiu algo rígido, úmido e pulsante contra sua coxa. Sua voz sumiu e mais uma vez sentiu medo, era maior que um dedo, com certeza. Apesar da pureza de seus pensamentos isso era algo que ele sabia. Black então se afastou um pouco, seu membro roçando sua entrada agora. Remus estremeceu.

-Não tenha medo – ele estava tão ofegante quanto o loiro.

-Não tenho, é só... nervoso – suspirou.

-Não fique – e começou a introduzir.

Remus gritou. Ele tentou parar, mas não conseguia, aquilo doía, doía mais que podia imaginar. Sirius parou, esperando ele se acostumar, mas era impossível, aos poucos as carícias em sua própria ereção o fazia desviar os pensamentos da dor. A entrada foi forçada mais um pouco, Lupin agora conseguiu conter o grito, mas seu corpo ainda revelava a dor que sentia. Black sussurrava desculpas, mas continuava. Vagarosamente.

Quando ele deu a primeira estocada Remus sentiu-se partindo em dois. Ele convulsionou e segurou o lençol com força, mordendo o lábio até que sangrasse para não gritar. Sirius sentiu e parou, apesar de estar o extremo oposto, ofegante de puro prazer.

-Não... está... doendo... – mentiu. – Con... tinu... a...

-Não... posso... não quero machucar... – disse entre os ofegos.

O loiro tentou se movimentar, por mais que doesse, queria que aquilo acabasse, por um estranho motivo ainda estava excitado, queria alcançar o fim.

-Isso vai passar... continua... – pediu.

Black deu a segunda estocada. Remus gemeu de dor. Mas o moreno continuou, devagar, tremendo de prazer. Ainda acariciando o outro, o beijando onde alcançava. Outra estocada. Remus podia dizer que não doía tanto assim. Outra. Aquela sensação que passou por seu corpo com certeza não era dor. Mais uma. Um gemido misturado com prazer. Black movimentou-se um pouco para mudar a posição. Outra estocada. Ali. Era ali. Um gemido puramente de prazer escapou de seus lábios feridos. O ritmo começou a aumentar, assim como os sons produzidos pelo loiro. Ele tentava acompanhar os movimentos do outro rapaz.

-Sirius! – gritou em meio ao prazer.

Chamava seu nome, gritando ou sussurrando, pedia por mais. Lupin estava completamente fora de si, incapaz de pensar. Não durou muito mais antes de sentir a sensação de estar completo e de puro vazio que antecede o gozo. Ele tremeu violentamente antes de sujar a fronha do travesseiro que usara de apoio. Ele jogou a cabeça para traz, fechando os olhos com força, formando o nome do amante. Todos os seus músculos contraíram guiando Sirius ao gozo junto com ele. Este se jogou contra o garoto menor e os dois despencaram na cama.

Ambos ficaram deitados, ofegantes. Um sobre o outro. Então Sirius saiu de cima do garoto deitando de barriga para cima e o puxando para seu colo.

-Droga, foi mais rápido do que eu queria.

-Essa não foi sua prim...

-Vamos deixar essa conversa para depois? Posso tirar um cochilo? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Só depois de pegar um analgésico para mim... isso dói mais do que você disse! – reclamou divertido.

-Mas foi bom, não foi?

-Foi ótimo, sua anta! – e virou beijando a pele suada do amante.

-Satisfeito com sua virgindade, até parece – e riu. – Sei que é tarde para perguntar isso, mas e seus pais?

-Que têm eles?

-Eles não vão voltar?

-Eu moro sozinho – falou simplesmente e se calou.

Ficaram um bom tempo calados, Sirius ressonando baixinho e Remus tentando com todas suas forças não corar ao notar algo viscoso escorrendo entre suas pernas. Com um suspiro ele balançou o amante.

-Que foi? – ele perguntou gentil.

-Er.. hm... eu queria... é...

-Ahn?

Engoliu em seco tomando coragem.

-Eu quero de frente agora!

Sirius beijou suavemente a testa do loiro antes de fechar a porta. Já estava tarde. Remus suspirou e se jogou no sofá, vendo os livros espalhados na mesinha de centro. Corou furiosamente lembrando do dia que tivera. Mal estava conseguindo sentar, mas valera a pena. Corando ainda mais por seus próprios pensamentos ele fora tomar banho e ir dormir.

Passara o domingo quase que por inteiro deitado no sofá vendo tv. Só se levantara para colocar os lençóis e as fronhas para lavar, completamente corado ao ver as manchas amareladas, e para comer.

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que ele podia imaginar. Durante a noite havia se conscientizado do que havia feito. Estava nervoso, assustado e se sentindo culpado. Se não fosse bolsista e precisasse da média e presença não iria para a escola. Não conseguiria encarar Sirius. Não devia ter feito aquilo com ele, eram homens e isso era errado, por mais que ele quisesse ainda era errado. Levantou como um robô e começou a se arrumar sua mente presa em dois dias atrás naquele mesmo quarto. Guardou o kimono na mochila e a colocou nas costas. Era cedo ainda. Mas seus pensamentos eram atormentadores demais para que continuasse na cama. Foi tomar café quando o telefone tocou.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Remus querido – falou uma voz com um forte sotaque francês.

-Mãe?

-Sim, meu anjinho. Estou com saudades, como está?

-Por que ligou? – respondeu seco.

-Eu queria saber se leu minha carta, não recebi resposta nenhuma.

-Não li... eu.. er... esqueci – respondeu se sentindo culpado.

-Amor, não faça isso com sua mãe! Eu tinha escrito para avisar que estou voltando para a Inglaterra por uns dias, eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos para seu avô.

-Quê?

-Estarei aí nesse fim de semana, querido. Estou levando presentes. Ah, Remus...

-Mãe, estou atrasado para a escola, tchau – e desligou.

Não queria ver a mãe, não queria estar com ela. Não queria tê-la em casa para em seguida ficar sozinho, em pleno Natal. Mas não era algo que ele podia decidir. Ela ia vir e ponto. Com um suspiro terminou o café da manhã e foi andando para a escola, queria espairecer um pouco. Seus pensamentos finalmente haviam deixado aquele sábado para trás.

Entrou vagarosamente na sala de aula e colocou seus materiais na sua carteira usual, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho. Sua noite em claro era algo bem evidente. Queria chorar. Sentia-se confuso, por Sirius, por sua mãe. Aquele era possivelmente o pior momento para ela voltar, mas ainda assim ela vinha.

-Hey – uma voz chamou da porta. – Rem, o que aquele desgraçado fez afinal? – era Potter, ele já havia corrido para seu lado e passado uma de suas mãos ao redor dos seus ombros. – Eu disse que ele devia esperar, mas eu conheço aquele cabeça de vento. Ele não te machucou, machucou?

-Ahn?

-No sábado, ele não fez nada ruim, fez? – Remus arregalou os olhos para o moreno que o abraçava.

-Como você...? – calou-se corando. – Não fez.

-Então porque está chorando, Remus? – ele sentiu o abraço apertar um pouco. Estava sendo confortado. Havia muito tempo que ninguém o confortava.

-Não é nada, apenas... apenas estou um pouco confuso.

-Eu disse que ele estava apressando tudo, aquele idiota. Apesar de ele ser um grande idiota ele gosta de você. Vamos para a sala.

Lupin deixou-se guiar pelo garoto de óculos. Viu Sirius sentado sobre a mesa da carteira e seus materiais agora na carteira ao lado. Black correu até o garoto menor empurrando o melhor amigo.

-REM! Que houve? Não fui eu, foi?

-Claro que foi, seu mané! Eu disse que estava apressando tudo, não disse? Falei umas quinze vezes, pelo menos.

-Cala a boca, retardado!

-Agora é "cala a boca, retardado"! Mas quando queria conselho era "por favor, Jimie" – resmungou.

Remus se viu de cara com o peito largo de Sirius, aspirou suavemente o cheiro do perfume obviamente caro dele e seus pensamentos começaram a mudar de rumo. Pensava em como seria bom poder passar a mão no torso dele, pensava em como ele reagiria, até ele se lembrar que já haviam feito sexo. Seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho ante a lembrança.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, eu só preciso sentar!

-E de um banho frio – riu James.

-POTTER! – gritaram ambos.

-Ah, Sirius! É bem evidente que o que ele mais precisa é um banho gelado!

-Vá com suas piadinhas pra cima da Evans, vá – ralhou.

Remus agarrou suavemente a ponta da camisa de Black que virou meio preocupado.

-Tem certeza que está bem? Não quer ir para a enfermaria?

-Eu estou bem, é só que...

-Entendi, entendi, estou indo, olha, já fui – James saiu da sala e fechou a porta.

Sirius aproximou-se mais e ergueu a cabeça do loiro.

-Me diz, o que eu fiz para você chorar?

-Não foi você, é só que eu... eu estou confuso... eu não sou gay, Sirius.

-Isso é um problema.

-É errado, pessoas do mesmo sexo não deviam... e tem toda a questão social... e minha reputação, se descobrem eu posso acabar saindo da escola... e minha mãe, ela... ela... – começou a soluçar. – Ela já me culpa por tanta coisa... se ela descobre o que aconteceu sábado...

-Ela te culpa pelo quê?

-Por eu viver e meu pai não... Por meu pai ter me amado mais que a ela...

-Como... como assim?

-Não quero falar disso agora...

Outros alunos começaram a chegar e eles ficaram em silêncio enquanto a sala enchia. Durante o resto do dia Sirius o tratou como se nada tivesse acontecido durante o fim de semana. Ele preferia assim, já estava confuso demais. Os olhares do moreno sobre sua pessoa aumentaram. Ele agradeceu quando a última aula da tarde acabou.

-Remus, você quer ir à sorveteria comigo?

-Não posso, tenho um trabalho de meio período.

-Ah sim, aquela loja. Então tá, até depois – e acariciou rapidamente seu rosto.

James havia colocado o braço sobre os olhos e feito uma expressão de dor.

-Não irrita, Jimie!

-Pobre dos meus lindos olhinhos – gemeu entre os risos.

Chegou um pouco atrasado por culpa daqueles dois, entrou rapidamente indo direto para o vestuário. Fechou a porta e abriu o seu armário, era o terceiro dos cinco que tinha. Havia um vestido de babados roxo (**2**) pendurado no cabide, junto com um bilhete "Este aqui hoje, Yuuko". Com um gemido, e rezando para todos os deuses não permitirem que Sirius aparecesse lá, ele começou a se vestir. Como sempre que a senhora Yuuko vinha com esse tipo de coisa ele passou um longo tempo antes de criar coragem de abrir a porta.

As pessoas que estavam comprando na loja se viraram quase todas quando a senhora Yuuko gritou ao ver Remus com o vestido.

-Ficou simplesmente deslumbrante! – ela vestia um vestido longo da mesma cor. O outro garoto que trabalhava na loja usava um terno no mesmo tom.

-Por que só eu? – resmungou.

-Porque você que combina com esse estilo, mas fica tãao lindo, esses babadinhos ficam adoráveis em você – Remus estava extremamente corado.

Várias garotas se aproximaram pedindo orientações de coisas simplesmente óbvias. Ele viu algumas tirarem foto com seus celulares e para piorar algumas ligando para amigas. Ele respirou fundo. Era sempre daquela maneira. Se não precisasse do emprego teria ido embora. Após algumas horas, e ter levado cantada de um garoto muito ousado, ele estava exausto e corado e feliz, pois além do salário ele recebia uma comissão, e graças a essas idéias malucas de Yuuko eles haviam vendido mais que o normal.

A sineta da porta tocou, Remus se virou para atender quando encontrou um Sirius estático olhando para ele.

-Agora sim eu quero morrer – ele gemeu.

-Re-Remus?

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim ver você, e se tivesse me avisado sobre essa roupa eu teria trazido uma câmera, você está fofo.

-Não fui eu quem escolheu a roupa – resmungou, sentiu Sirius colocar uma mão em sua cabeça.

-Prefiro você vestido de garoto mesmo. Mas se você gosta.

-EU DISSE QUE NÃO FUI EU! Eu queria usar a roupa do Dorian! – o outro garoto passou rindo.

-Mas eu não coloco vestido nem que a Yuuko-san pague dobrado. E como ela diz, _você_ fica fofo – e continuou rindo.

Sirius agora acariciava seu rosto.

-Já está tarde, quando você sai?

-Agora – a senhora Yuuko apareceu enquanto se despedia do cliente que atendia. – Você é o garoto daquela vez. Muito prazer. Gostou da roupa do Remus-kun? Combina com ele, né?

-Sim – disse rindo.

-Ele não parou de falar em você a semana passada inteira.

-SENHORA YUUKO! – recebeu um tapinha na cabeça. – Yuuko-san.

-Não é mentira, agora saia logo ao invés de ficar atrapalhando. Dorian-chan, leve aquelas caixas para o fundo, por favor – e saiu de perto.

-Vou me trocar – suspirou.

Voltou logo em seguida usando o uniforme da escola e com sua mochila. Sirius enlaçou sua cintura e o guiou para fora.

-Vamos à sorveteria agora?

-Eu...

-Olha, eu entendo que você está confuso, e que ficar distante é o melhor nessa situação, mas eu não consigo. Você não entende há quanto tempo eu quero isso. Me deixa ficar com você, por favor – beijou suavemente a mão do garoto. – Sei que pode parecer meio rude, mas sábado você não parecia tão hétero assim.

-Acha que não passei o tempo todo pensando nisso? Essas últimas semanas eu não pareci tão hétero assim! Estou confuso!

-Esquece isso, só aproveita – e beijou o outro garoto.

-Em público não, Sirius! – e o empurrou.

Eles voltaram a caminhar, Sirius ia à frente guiando até a sorveteria. Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem e fazerem o pedido.

-Eu quero ficar sério com você. Quero namorar você.

-Eu não sei...

-Pode parecer rápido, mas para mim é quase uma eternidade. Eu me apaixonei por você quase na mesma época que o James pela Lily. Eu não consigo mais me conter, Remus, por favor, diz que você também quer ficar comigo, eu preciso de você – ele parecia desolado.

-Sirius, eu estou confuso. Eu comecei a me sentir atraído por você e de repente estávamos na cama e agora você me pede em namoro, eu não tenho idéia do que responder, no momento eu nem tenho idéia da minha própria sexualidade. Me deixa pensar, ok? Só isso.

-Não quero – respondeu. Ele parecia desesperado. – Se eu deixar você pensar você pode me responder não, e eu não vou agüentar levar um fora de você.

-Sirius – este havia pegado sua mão e a apertado com força. – Eu preciso pensar. Não garanto que será sim, mas se você me forçar ao seu lado contra minha vontade será pior.

Sirius se ergueu e o beijou, ignorou as reclamações de estarem em público. Não demorou muito para Remus se render e devolver o beijo. Eles se separam e se tocaram suavemente no rosto. O sorvete chegou naquele instante. Eles voltaram a fazer silêncio.

-Você ao menos pode me contar aquela história de sua mãe?

-Meu pai teve câncer nos rins, não lembro dessa parte direito, mas eu era o único da família compatível, só que como era muito mais novo não podia doar o rim para ele. Como não temos dinheiro ficamos na fila de espera por transplante e ele morreu. Mamãe me culpa por não ter podido doar, mesmo que ela negue, ela me culpa.

-Por que você mora sozinho?

-Ela foi para a França – deu de ombros. – Eu prefiro assim. Eu estava chorando hoje porque ela vai vir esse fim de semana e isso me deixou mais confuso. Deixa esse fim de semana passar e ela ir embora que eu te dou uma resposta. Deixa eu pensar. Só mais essa semana.

Black concordou em silêncio.

**Notas:**

(1) Lembrando, Eric é o Snape, Eric é um apelido por causa do filme O Corvo.

(2) Goth Loli! lol

**Parte III – Final**

Aquela semana se arrastou mesmo para Remus. Eles haviam ficado distantes. A escola comentava aquilo como amizade relâmpago. Sirius deixava alguns bilhetes extremamente melosos em sua mochila às vezes, outras vezes o prendia na parede e quase o beijava, antes de retomar o controle e ir embora. Remus derretia a cada tentativa de beijo ou a cada bilhete. A briga mental contra sua moralidade se tornara segundo plano, sua briga atual era contra a vontade de correr até os braços do outro garoto. Havia feito a recuperação com o coração na mão e sem estudar direito.

Na sexta-feira, ao voltar para casa, encontrou a porta destrancada e cheiro de comida pronta. Estancou na entrada, sem saber se entrava de vez ou trancava a porta e ia embora para qualquer lugar. Ficou parado por sabe-se lá quantos minutos.

-Remus, querido, é você? Entre e venha jantar – a voz doce de sua mãe soou da cozinha.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar estava correndo até ela em prantos, jogou-se contra o corpo da mulher apertando com força, chorando contra seu ombro.

-Você cresceu, querido. Da última vez você mal alcançava meu ombro, agora está maior que eu – ela disse acariciando seu cabelo.

-Mãe – ele soluçou. – Quanto tempo, mãe – e a apertou mais.

-Sim, meu amor, muito tempo. Coloque a mesa que o jantar está quase pronto. Lave a mão antes, querido – disse sorrindo para o filho.

Remus trancou a porta e fez o que a mãe havia dito. Sentou-se com ela à mesa. Durante o jantar a mãe contou tudo sobre a França. Sobre como seus avós estavam e sobre a vida na fazenda. Remus então falou sobre a escola. Evitou os assuntos amigos e namorada de propósito, apesar da tentativa de interrogatório da mãe. Quando foi dormir sua mãe lhe deu um beijo de boa-noite. Ele chorou contra o travesseiro, lembrando porque não queria que ela viesse. Tinha medo do que sentiria quando ela tivesse que voltar para a França.

-Bom dia, Remus. Vou resolver os assuntos de seu avô e devo voltar tarde, me espere para o jantar, querido – ela sussurrou de manhã o acordando.

-E o almoço, mãe?

-São quase onze horas, querido, não vou terminar a tempo, mas eu estarei aqui para o jantar, e domingo temos o dia todo, não pense que vai escapar de me contar tudo! – ela lhe deu um beijo e saiu.

Ele levantou devagar. Caminhou até o banheiro. Passando pela sala viu um dos bilhetes melosos de Sirius. Ficou pálido. "Sinto sua falta. Queria que o tempo voasse para que eu pudesse estar com você logo. Você vai me dar um beijo quando nos encontrarmos? Espero que sim. Com amor, SB". Suspirou aliviado por não ter como identificar que era um garoto quem havia mandado. Catou todos os outros bilhetes e escondeu todos. O telefone tocou logo após o almoço.

-Alô?

-Remus? Desculpe ligar, eu só queria saber como você está. Eu também queria ouvir sua voz... ah... sua mãe não está aí, está? – veio a voz de Sirius do outro lado da linha.

-Não, ela foi resolver o assunto do meu avô.

-Ah... afinal, qual o assunto que ela veio resolver?

-Tem algo a ver com uma casa que meu avô tem aqui.

-Ela vai resolver em um dia?

-Parece que um amigo da família já vinha ajeitando tudo, só precisava de uma assinatura ou coisa assim – ele suspirou. – Estou com saudades – soltou.

Ouviu um gritinho do outro lado.

-Eu também, meu anjinho, eu também, quero logo que esse fim de semana acabe. Quero logo poder abraçar você, beijar você e fazer coisas indevidas com você!

-SIRIUS BLACK!

-Mas eu quero. A resposta vai ser sim, não vai? Para o meu pedido?

-Não acha melhor que eu dê a resposta pessoalmente?

-Sim, mas vai demorar muito, então me contento por telefone.

-Você deve sempre aspirar por mais... por isso você vai esperar. Beijo – e desligou.

O telefone tocou pouco depois.

-MALVADO! – e desligou.

Remus começou a rir. E foi ver tv.

Sua mãe chegou depois das quatro da tarde. Ela lhe lançava olhares de expectativa, ele sabia que tinha a ver com o bilhete, mas se fez de desentendido. Ela preparou o jantar e comeram assistindo a um filme que ele havia locado mais cedo. Ignorando os olhares e tentativa de conversa sobre namorada propositalmente, ele foi dormir cedo.

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte, afinal era domingo. Após a higiene, ele seguiu direto para o sofá, enrodilhado com seu cobertor, para ver tv.

-Eu devia vender esse aparelho maldito. Desde sempre você é viciado nele.

-Eu gosto de ver tv, mãe. Qual problema?

-Isso acaba com seu cérebro – Remus lhe mostrou a língua. – Então, querido, vai me dizer quem é SB?

Ele gelou. Não esperava que ela fosse tão direta. Começou a gaguejar.

-É... É...

-Sua namorada. Eu vi o bilhete dela, apesar de ter uma letra meio feia. Você não ia contar a sua mãe que estava namorando, meu anjo? Qual o nome dela?

-Si... Si... Sissi! É... é Sissi – gemeu. Devia ter ensaiado uma mentira. Mas odiava mentir para a mãe.

-Nome estranho. Como ela é?

-Bonita... cabelo negro, alta e corpo perfeito – tentava não tremer de nervoso.

-Hm... e a personalidade? Anda, Rem, conte tudo, meu filho.

-Ela é gentil, apesar de parecer fútil de início, e é bem inteligente. Eu gosto da sua voz, quando sussurra – suspirou.

-Ah que meigo, meu filhinho apaixonado! Eu quero foto!

-Não tenho – sorriu aliviado.

-Então tire e me mande pelo correio, eu quero muito ver essa garota que faz meu filho suspirar.

-Ma-Mamãe!

-Você fica tão lindo coradinho, meu amor.

O resto do dia passou com a mãe fazendo piadinhas sobre o 'namoro' do filho, quando anoiteceu um clima pesado de despedida se instaurou na casa.

-Quando você vai, mãe? – Remus perguntou enquanto lavava a louça. Segurando as lágrimas.

-Amanhã cedo, você vai estar na escola quando eu sair.

-Então amanhã eu não vou! Eu vou com você até o aeroporto!

-Não, filho! Essa bolsa é importante para você, não pode faltar sem precisão. Anjinho, está tudo bem.

-Eu não quero que você vá! – ele largou o prato que lavava na pia. O barulho da louça quebrando assustou a mulher que foi pega de surpresa pelo abraço do filho. – Não quero ficar aqui sozinho de novo, mamãe. Não vai!

-Por que não vem comigo, então? Eu não posso ficar, você sabe que eu não consigo, as lembranças de seu pai.

-Eu não posso ir, há pessoas aqui que eu não posso deixar. Fica mãe, vamos juntos superar a morte do papai. Fugir não vai resolver para você. Ele não vai voltar se você correr! – o som do tapa ecoou pelo cômodo.

-Não repita isso! Eu superei. E ficar fará com que todo meu esforço para isso vá por água abaixo. Agora vá dormir. Se não quer ir comigo, tudo bem, mas não me peça para ficar – e saiu da sala de jantar.

Remus deixou-se cair chorando no chão, após alguns minutos se levantou e arrumou a bagunça da pia. Não conseguiu dormir direito à noite.

-Bom dia, atrasado! – Sirius praticamente pulou na sua frente na segunda-feira. Remus lhe mostrou um sorriso cansado e caminhou até a carteira ao lado da dele. Sentou pesaroso e colocou os materiais na mesa.

-Eu esperava que você estivesse feliz. Ou será que eu vou receber a resposta que eu não queria? – ele falou ainda de costas para o garoto.

-Não é isso, eu estou feliz em te ver, mas minha mãe está indo embora hoje. Eu não queria – e voltou a chorar.

-Remus – Sirius correu até ele o abraçando. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

-Ah, que bunitinhu! Dá vontade de apertar... cutu-cuti-cuti!

-Potter, seu lesado! SAI!

-Mas nem, vocês estão tão meiguinhos!

-Eu vou ativar meu mangekyou (**1**) agora!

-Nããããão! Siri que me matar! – e correu por toda a sala de maneira desvairada.

Lupin começou a rir.

As aulas da manhã passaram devagar naquele dia. Durante o último horário a secretária do diretor apareceu na sala de aula o chamando.

-Lupin, Remus. Tem uma ligação para você – ele a acompanhou. Ela indicou o telefone para ele.

-Alô?

-Filho, liguei para dizer tchau. Manda um beijo para sua namorada e diz que eu gostaria de conhecer ela. Desculpa por ontem a noite. Estou indo.

-Tchau, mãe. Até a próxima – e desligou.

-Quem era? – Sirius perguntou durante o almoço.

O assunto do momento era que a amizade relâmpago era na verdade uma briga relâmpago porque o loiro voltara a andar com "os caras".

-Minha mãe, para dar tchau. Ah, Sirius, ela mandou um beijo e disse que queria te conhecer.

-Ahn? Você...

Entre risos Remus contou para os dois o que a mãe estava achando.

-Sissi? SISSI? Meu lindo e perfeito nome virou Sissi? Você está brincando!

-Não! É que eu não soube o que falar na hora!

-Pobre de mim, pobre de mim! Uma garota? Eu? Ah não! Pelo menos estamos namorando – e riu.

-Fala baixo! Sim, estamos – recebeu um beijo estalado na bochecha que rendeu um sermão imenso, mas ainda assim Sirius sorria orgulhoso.

-Viu, Jimie, consegui bem mais rápido que você! Agora que você perdeu vai ter que pagar a prenda!

-Prenda? Que prenda?

-Veja, Remus. Eu e James tínhamos apostado um com o outro para ver se saímos da nossa encalhação! Tínhamos que conseguir namorar com as pessoas dos nossos sonhos, quem conseguisse por último ia ter que fazer uma declaração de amor bem brega na frente de todo o colégio! Vai lá, Potty, estamos esperando!

-Com certeza! – Lupin riu, já esquecido do clima de tristeza que começara o dia.

James se ergueu irritado e foi até a "mesa do conselho estudantil". Ajoelhou-se atrás de Lily e pigarreou!

-Lily Evans – falou bem alto. – Se você fosse uma borboleta gostaria de ser uma flor para que você chupasse todo meu néctar!

-Me diz que não estou ouvindo isso, Sirius! – Remus pediu fechando os olhos ao ver Lily levantar vermelha.

-Já que você pediu, não, não está. Mas eu estou! Queria um gravador de voz agora!

-Se você fosse um macaco queria ser uma pulga para que me colocasse todo na sua boca – o tapa ecoou por todo o refeitório que estava em silêncio.

-NUNCA MAIS! NUNCA MAIS, POTTER, SEU MANÍACO, TARADO, DESGRAÇADO! NUNCA MAIS OUSE DIRIGIR A PALAVRA PARA MIM! OU EU TE MATO, TE ESTRAÇALHO, JOGO PARA OS CORVOS! EU TRANSFORMO VOCÊ EM SAPO E DOU PRA UMA COBRA COMER, SEU SEM VERGONHA! – os gritos continuaram pelo resto do almoço.

Sirius se ergueu rindo do amigo, puxou Remus pela mão.

-Agora, meu _namorado,_ vamos até ao banheiro – e saiu contente, cantarolando "Por que não lavo meus cabelos?"

**FIM**

**Notas: **

(1) Naruto... o nível máximo do Sharingan (olhinho vermelho com três vírgulas em volta de uma bolinha que o Sasukeum dos personagens principais tem... todo mundo já viu um desses na vida), de acordo com o Ita-chan... er... Itachi, o senhor do mal, você tem que matar seu melhor amigo para ativá-lo.

**N/A: **Acredite quem quiser, era para ser uma PWP... Mas eu não consigo escrever PWP... Perdões para minha amada Beta que odeia Naruto, mas eu precisava colocar o Mangekyou naquela hora! E favor não ative o seu mangekyou... eu não quero morrer tão nova! Obrigada quem leu! Perdões pelo fim, mas eu não consegui terminar... sou péssima com finais!


End file.
